You Call Upon Me
by Kiyomi22
Summary: Katou has a problem (or two) and Kira, out of compassion is forced to help


"Damnit, Kira!" Katou yelled to the approaching figure of Kira Sakuya. Kira was not dressed in his school uniform, much like Katou himself, the glasses were gone and his hair was down. Katou knew he was messed up at the current moment, but even he could see how pissed off Kira was. For one thing, Kira had his hands in his tight black jean pockets. He only did that when we was mad or when he wanted to be left alone.  
Katou rose from his sitting position on the cement steps of an abandoned house when Kira was only a few feet away.  
"Took you long enough." Katou mumbled as he stalked passed Kira to his car.  
"Hold it." Came Kira's smooth calm voice. Katou instantly stopped in his tracks.  
"There are some conditions, ya know." Katou turned around to stare incredulously at Kira's back.  
"W-What is it?" Katou asked uncertainly.  
"Drugs, if you have any, hand them over now." Katou's hand went unconsciously to his pocket.  
"I don't have anything, man." Katou tried to say seriously. At hearing this Kira's voice turned icier.  
"Don't fuck with me. You want me to pick you up, give you a place to stay, my apartment, provide you food. Shit, man!" Katou hung his head, reached in his pocket to get the pills out. Katou hesitated a moment, but went up to Kira, grabbed his hand, and pressed the pills to his hand. Katou let go and just stood there at the side of Kira limply, defeated.  
"Alright." Kira said nicer and took Katou by his upper arm and led him to his car. Katou slumped down in the passenger seat as Kira started the car up and sped away. When Katou got messed up he was either mad, happy, or down. Certain drugs did certain things. Earlier he took a pill and it brought him down, now it was wearing down, so he brought more, guaranteed to boost him up, but Kira had to go and be an ass, take his fun away. Katou's thoughts made him pout, sticking his thin bottom lip out and cross his arms over his chest, closing himself up.  
"I guess I am going to have fun taking care up you tonight." Kira said after glancing at Katou. Katou stuck his tongue out, then thinking better of it, gave him the finger. Kira chuckled, but kept a serious face. Katou called him at 11:27 pm asking to come pick him up. Kira knew his buddy needed help and he had always given it when he asked for it. It was now like 1:16 am when they got to Kira's apartment. Katou's drugs had fully worn off and he was getting cranky from the lack of sleep. His need for sleep almost mad him lethargic, so Kira had to carry him in. Kira's apartment was small, but it still had a small guestroom. That guestroom was officially Katou's, so that is where Kira dumped him.  
"Kira, my pills, please, I need them." Katou whined as Kira settled him down on the bed. Katou's head was resting on Kira's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around his neck.  
"I threw them away." Kira said as he pulled Katou off of him and tucked him in.  
"Where? I paid for those!" Kira was startled by the sudden outburst.  
"The alley. How did you pay for it, you don't have any money." Katou adverted his eyes.  
"Shit." Kira hissed out.  
"Sorry, I-I know." Katou started.  
"Urasai.baka."* Kira said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to go over it.  
"Kira, you do not hate me, don't you?" Katou asked as he sat up.  
"No, never."  
"But, you are upset?" Kira turned to look at Katou.  
"Of course." Katou sighed, drew his knees up to his chest, and hid his face in his hands.  
"Man." Kira said, suddenly he felt shaking to his right. Katou was shaking uncontrollably.  
"I'm sorry, I just had to have them.I'm sorry.sorry." Katou kept apologizing.  
"Help me, Kira, please.?" Kira stared surprisingly, but his gaze so went to sadness. He moved closer to Katou and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Katou leaned in to the embrace, his head resting on Kira's shoulder and drawing up into his lap. Kira readjusted the weight and rubbed Katou's back while caressing his long blonde hair. Meanwhile, Katou started to cry and hold on to Kira.  
"It's okay. I'm here." Kira tried to comfort. After a few minutes, Katou was completely exhausted. Kira deposited him back on the bed and started to leave, but Katou's sob hoarse voice called to him.  
"Sakuya? Stay, please, I don't wanna be alone." Kira turned around at being called by his first name. He went back to the bed and lifted the covers. Katou moved over to make room. Kira climbed in and settled himself. His thigh was pressed up against Katou's, they being about the same height, Kira was slightly taller though. Kira started to drift off when he felt weight being laid on him, he opened his eyes to see Katou curling up to him.  
"Katou." Kira started nervously.  
"Hm?" Katou yawned.  
"Don't."  
"What?" Katou's warm breath slid over Kira's exposed shoulder to his neck, this causing Kira to shiver. Kira gave up and wrapped his left arm up to play with Katou's hair. Katou threw his left arm over Kira's chest and slightly put his leg over Kira's.  
"Why do you always do stupid stuff? Is it for attention?" Kira got no response.  
"You are just like Setsuna sometimes, you know that?" At this he got one. Katou sat up and looked down into Kira's passive face.  
"Mudou? Don't make me laugh.Setsuna." After that Katou laid back down.  
"So, was it the first time?" Kira asked hoping the answer was yes, but at the same time wishing that Katou had not done it at all.  
"Don't worry. I just want to sleep now, please?" Katou pleaded looking sideways into Kira's ember eyes. Kira just nodded and soon was asleep, along with Katou. 


End file.
